dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Nathaniel
} |name = Finding Nathaniel |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Nathaniel_deeproads.PNG |px = 260px |act = 3 |location = |start = Delilah Howe (Kirkwall Chantry) |end = Nathaniel Howe (The Deep Roads) |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Finding Nathaniel is an Act 3 secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Hawke goes to The Deep Roads in search of Nathaniel Howe at the request of his sister, who fears for his life. This quest is available if the pre-built "The Martyr" or "No Compromise" background was chosen, or if a Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening import is used in which Nathaniel survives. There is a problem where this quest doesn't trigger. A possible reason for this is that if you didn't import an Awakening saved game with Nathaniel in your party at the end, then he is considered dead even if he survived Vigil's Keep. There is a way to work around this bug on the PC (see Bugs for details). There is no patch yet for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3.}} Acquisition In Act 3, go to the Chantry in Hightown to find Delilah Howe. She will plead with Hawke to find her brother Nathaniel Howe, who has been retracing the steps of Hawke's expedition into the Deep Roads with the Grey Wardens. If Anders is in the party, he will remember Nathaniel and jokingly say "I wonder if he ever found a sense of humor". Agreeing to help Delilah results in , refusing gets , but the quest is accepted anyway. Walkthrough Go to The Deep Roads using the map, which is unlocked when acquiring the quest. The third room has a chest containing Vestments of Sacrifice. You will find Nathaniel fighting darkspawn in the clearing just outside. After saving him, Nathaniel will accompany you as you search for his friends. Fight another group of darkspawn below the stairs, and continue to find Temmerin Glovonak. In the next battle, immediately use the nearby lever to kill the Ogre with explosives. As you continue down into the lower level: * If Bethany or Carver was recruited into the Grey Wardens at the end of Act 1, you will encounter them here as the only other Grey Warden to survive. After a brief conversation with your sibling, he/she joins you in the final ensuing battle. * If your sibling did not join the Grey Wardens in Act 1, then Nathaniel laments that none of his other companions survived, and the final battle immediately begins. During the final battle, waves of darkspawn will attack from the west, east, and north. Three levers control explosives in each of their respective directions. For the best effect, use the explosives only when an ogre is nearby the barrel in that direction. Be careful, for the explosives can also hurt teammates. After the battle, Nathaniel will give you The Bringer of Silence. He (and your Grey Warden sibling, if present) will bid you and your party farewell. A Dwarven Battle Helmet can be looted from an Ogre, and Wardwall and Drakeskin Leg Straps from a chest to the north, and Aurvar's Prize can be found in a chest right before the exit. Exit the Deep Roads to the west. Result Nathaniel will assist in the fight against Meredith during The Last Straw. Note that there are specific conditions for his appearance; see the quest's walkthrough for details. Rewards * 785 XP (for the fight) * 400 XP (quest completion) * Random loot from the various fights. (given by Nathaniel Howe, after the last fight) (unlocked chest to the north) (same chest) (unlocked chest to the west, before the exit) Notes * by agreeing to help Nathaniel find the other Wardens. (Sebastian's comment: "Crawling through blight-infested tunnels, rescuing Wardens in peril. This is what I signed on for.") * , by agreeing to help Nathaniel find the other Wardens. (Aveline's comment: "Protecting fools from themselves.") Bugs * If a saved game is imported from a play-through in which Awakening was completed, the decision about whether or not the Architect was spared might not be checked properly by the quest. Nathaniel may state that the Architect was spared, even if the player had killed him. This is not, strictly speaking, a bug, but rather, an inconsistency in data which results from how Dragon Age II selects the game save that actually gets imported from Awakening. : In Awakening, the game automatically saves just prior to the Warden Commander's encounter with the Architect. This is the last auto-save that the game makes. And, regardless of any other save the player may make after that point, it is this auto-save that Dragon Age II selects for importing from Awakening. Consequently, since the Architect is still alive at that point, that is the condition that gets imported. : If your Warden Commander killed the Architect, and you have a save from after the confrontation, you can avoid this inconsistency altogether by copying your last save into the auto-save folder. First, go to your Dragon Age "Saves" folder. Locate the folder containing the last auto-saved game from Awakening. (If your Warden was named Max, then the Awakening folder will probably be named "Max1".) : Locate the last auto-save folder--probably named "AutoSave_4"--from Awakening. After making a backup copy, delete all the files in AutoSave_4. : Next, go to the folder containing your last manual save. This folder's name will consist of "Slot_" followed by a number. (Check the time/date stamp to make sure you get the last save.) Select and copy all the files in this folder, then paste them into AutoSave_4. : Finally, in AutoSave_4, rename the two files ending in "das" and "das.met" to "savegame.met" and "savegame.das.met", respectively. For example, if you saved just after entering the Mother's nest--which is the last time when it's possible to save--then the names of your last files will be "TheNest.met" and "TheNest.das.met". Simply change "TheNest" to "savegame" in each filename. : The world state that gets imported into Dragon Age II will then be what it was at the actual end of Awakening. And, during "Finding Nathaniel", Nathaniel will state that the Warden Commander killed the Architect. : The above procedure has been tested on the PC, but, obviously, must be done prior to beginning a play-through in Dragon Age II. If your play-through is already in progress, then the only fix available is the workaround described below. : Workaround: You may use the developer console provided with Dragon Age II using to accept the quest if it didn't appear. The steps to take in the work around are: plot jump -> secondary plots -> one-offs -> work with plot -> set plot flag -> quest accepted, then go to the Deep Roads. Note that the cutscene with Delilah Howe will be skipped. * After killing the first darkspawn group, it's possible Nathaniel's dialogue won't trigger in the next room, which leaves the quest unable to be completed. It's possible this is bugged because Carver is kidnapped during Best Served Cold, thus preventing him from appearing in the Deep Roads. After completing Best Served Cold and then doing the Finding Nathaniel, Carver appeared. * Carver may call you "Brother", regardless of your gender. * When you meet Carver in the Deep Roads, he is wearing his Warden armor. If you reload the game from the auto-save that occurs shortly after meeting him, he will be wearing his Lothering clothes instead. * If you save Merin in Fool's Gold, he will appear next to the Dwarven sapper during Finding Nathaniel. His dialogue might cut the conversation short with the sapper, preventing you from using explosives in the coming battle. Category:Quests Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests